


【带卡】大写的错

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 两位青涩的高中生の恋爱故事。㊗️土哥生日快乐！㊗️带卡24h蒸蒸日上！㊗️大家平平安安，健健康康！
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】大写的错

“南贺川小霸王”宇智波带土身手了得，木叶高中的“社会人”见了他无不避让三分。今天体育课，不知是哪个不识趣的，竟然口无遮拦大放厥词，说他们班那个白毛班长是个变态死基佬，表面上装的清高孤傲，其实背地里天天看些见不得人的成人刊物。

话越说越脏，连同是“道上的”兄弟都听不下去了，息事宁人的甩出一句“话放干净点，积点口德。”

那家伙正在兴头上，哪能收的住那股浪荡。他摇头晃脑接着说，班长细皮嫩肉长得一副婊子模样，脸尖腰窄，生的白净，闷里带骚，他要是基佬他也眼馋。然后还回过头流里流气的问带土：

“土哥你说是吧？”

也就难怪这家伙挨了带土的拳头。

那家伙骂不出来脏话了，捂着乌青肿眼泡倒在地上虚张声势嗷嗷乱叫，一通哭天抹泪的求饶，吼得全校都听见了。操场上一片狼藉，围观的同学安静的欣赏着一出好戏，大气不敢出一声。

“宇智波带土，下学留校察看。”

教导处主任纲手老师的处分掷地有声。

带土拽着领口帅气的抖了抖了制服，皮鞋一蹬，头也不回的扬长而去。自打上学他就没准点回过家 — 留校察看对他来说已经是家常便饭，甚至成为他记载自己战绩的功勋。

*

如果说大家对于宇智波带土的打架滋事的行径已经司空见惯，那么那天下午发生的事情，着实让全校师生匪夷所思了。

先是学校旁边施工队的两桶红油漆莫名失窃，再是操场后墙用硕大的红字工工整整的写着：

「宇智波带土 变态死基佬」

几个字大的占满了整个白墙，尚未干透的油漆滴滴答答落下来，像从墙壁里流出血一样。

包工头指认说，偷油漆的是个穿高中部制服的白毛。

这个笼统的概括将犯罪嫌疑人锁定到只剩一个。

比起震惊，纲手老师更多的是疑惑 — 高三七班班长旗木卡卡西向来品学兼优，温文尔雅，是波风水门的得意门生。别说招惹是生非，怕是连脏话的词汇量都不够用的。他能指名点姓写的出这些污言秽语，定是出了什么天大的差错。宇智波带土平素不是什么善茬，不过据水门老师说，带土跟卡卡西不太熟，三年了，话也没说过两句，大约是说不到一块去，也走不成一路人。再者说，以带土那点不成气候的伎俩，也不至于把卡卡西惹炸了毛。

纲手和水门老师半信半疑的把卡卡西叫进办公室。

还带着星星点点红油漆的一头银发昭然若揭，铁证如山不言自明。犯错归犯错，卡卡西态度比那些嘴硬脸皮厚的肇事者诚恳许多，不仅没有推卸责任，还详细交代了作案的全部过程 — 这与包工头提供的时间线完全吻合。

被询问为什么这么做的时候，也只是低着头小声说了句：

“我愿意接受处分。”

“盗用他人物品，破坏公物，再加上恶性语言攻击……你知道这样做是会记大过的。”墙上娟秀的字迹出自谁手自然不用多说。波风水门赏罚分明，纵然觉得卡卡西这番解释甚是蹊跷，他也不会偏袒自己的爱徒，只是蹙起眉头严肃警告。

“我知道。”

“还会写到你的学校记录里去……”

目前为止，卡卡西的履历里写满了光辉的荣耀，没有一粒污点。今天这个难堪的处分写上去，如同那面白墙上的红色大字，难说对于今后升重点大学有什么影响。

“我知道……”

“下学留校察看吧。”水门老师无奈的叹了声气。

“嗯。”卡卡西欣然接受，没有半分抗拒，“老师……在哪个教室？”

“210。”

210。卡卡西默念了一遍。挺好记的。正巧是今天的日期。

从来没有前科的优等生旗木卡卡西怎么会知道留校察看是在哪个教室呢 — 波风水门抬起手按着肿胀的太阳穴，这让他完美的错过了卡卡西嘴角转瞬即逝的微妙弧度。

*

卡卡西走进210教室的时候，嘈杂的嬉笑打闹沉寂了一秒。坐在里面的都是这间教室的常客，看见卡卡西，误以为他走错教室了。

“课外补习在隔壁教室。”一个声音半开玩笑半挑衅的提醒他。

卡卡西半睁的眼皮都没有抬一下，径直走向教室后排。

“在这儿可没人是班长。”

毕竟这里并不是属于优等生的地盘。声音的主人显然对于自己被忽略的事实极端不满，想要找回在这间教室的存在感，于是满怀恶意的伸出一条腿，在卡卡西经过的时候狠狠踩在他脚背上。

雪白的球鞋上被踏出一个肮脏而丑陋的鞋印，卡卡西急促的步伐戛然而止，身体一晃一个踉跄，好算是扶住了桌角才没把自己一世英名摔的粉碎。但他的书包顺着倾斜的肩膀滑了出去，惨兮兮的跌落在地上，拉链也被残忍的摔开了，像一只正在呕吐的嘴巴，把里面的东西七零八落的吐出来。

挑事者幸灾乐祸回头一望，向后排的带土眯眼露出一脸得意洋洋的坏笑，仿佛在炫耀“欺负新来的，我比你在行。”

散落一地的书本文具里，还有一个正方形的点心盒子，上面写着「甘栗甘」的字样。

卡卡西有些慌了，赶紧蹲下身把东西一件件捡起来。他抬头的时候，恰巧撞上带土一双乌黑俊亮的瞳眸，居高临下直勾勾盯着他，那目光如一团烧的旺盛的烈火，盯的他脸颊发烫，不由得想要偏过头闪避一下。

带土觉得卡卡西特意走到这里，必然是有话想对自己说，于是把旁边座位椅子抽出来，示意卡卡西坐下。

卡卡西把书包放置在地板上，像课堂上那样规规矩矩的入座。他僵直的身体纹丝不动朝着黑板的方向，低垂的眼帘不安分的往身边人身上有一下没一下的瞥着，前额的碎发遮住了一半的视线，他在发丝的间隙中拼凑出带土的侧颜 — 太阳的光线洋洋洒洒的落在眉宇与鼻梁间，将原本凌厉的线条打磨的万般柔和，一阵清清爽爽的香皂味道从他故意立起来的衬衣领口飘到被晒得温热的空气中。

平时上课的时候，他们隔着整整一个教室的距离，也隔着整整一个年级的排名，上课的时候不会与对方讲话，下课回家也不会走同一条路 — 他会乘电车去木叶市中心，而带土则是骑单车去往南贺川的方向。

而置身于这间“犯错者的房间”，他的错误与带土的错误坏的不相上下，而作为犯错者，他也终于与带土平起平坐。

同窗三载，卡卡西从来没有与带土如此接近过。

还有何时是比现在更好的时机呢？

省去那些虚头巴脑的客套寒暄，卡卡西小心翼翼的把那个小纸盒推给带土，用耳语般细小的声音说：

“宇智波带土，生日快乐。”

“唉？”

带土瞪圆了眼睛，回过头诧异的哼了一声，两束明晃晃的光让卡卡西仿佛置身于一出戏剧的舞台中央。

“如果没记错的话，你生日是在今天对吗？”

“你怎么知道我生日的？”

“上次去老师办公室整理学籍资料的时候无意看到的。”

确实是无意看到的，但是有心记住的。

“你生日什么时候？”

“9月15。”

“那你比我小了半年多。”

“半年也没有多少时间，不能算是小吧……”

“其实活到这个岁数我都不想过生日了……”年仅十七岁的带土故作老成的摇摇头，手却经不住诱惑，坦诚的打开了放在面前的包装盒，“不过既然你费心记得，我也就不推脱了。”

虽然一脸不屑的说着不想过生日，而事实却是，其实他的生日大概只有他自己记得。

“不好意思，刚才掉在地上怕是不好了……因为不是蛋糕所以他们没给蜡烛……你要是不介意的话……”软乎乎的红豆糕被摔的变了形，原本精美的样子变得有点丑，卡卡西有些沮丧，暗自埋怨自己把事情搞砸了。

“味道不错。你要不要来一口？”

带土心怀家国天下，才不会计较这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。红豆糕就是红豆糕，无论摔成什么样，那份甜腻是摔不掉的。他拿起小叉子挖去大半块，吃的神采飞扬。

“你喜欢就行。我就不用了，我不爱吃甜的。”卡卡西弯起眉角笑着摆摆手，一种香甜松软的味道在他心口融化开。那份红豆糕，他不必品尝，便已经吃到了。

“操场后墙的字我看见了。”带土漫不经心的又咬了一口红豆糕。

“对不起……”卡卡西有些不知所措，心说带土许是猜出来是他写的，慌忙应答着，“我不是真心想要骂你的……也不知道要写什么……今天早上正好听到操场上有人说……”

他结结巴巴说不清自己为什么要这样做，平时做几何题目绰绰有余的智商此时统统不够用了。他自知这样的“错误”未免过于低俗，却也想不出如果想要留校察看，到底要应该犯什么样的错误。

“没事。”带土满不在乎，把剩下的一大块红豆糕一口塞进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边含含糊糊的说，“我见过骂的更狠的，你这玩意太低级了，写出来怕是叫人笑话。”

也许是卡卡西的错觉，但是带土在说这话时候，分明是笑了。

大约因为是「亲热天堂」里面曾经说，与对方一起承担过错，会让彼此产生好感吧。

“真的对不起……”

“你要觉得抱歉，就用点实在的东西补偿吧。这盒被你摔坏了，回头再给我买一盒。”

带土拽起袖口抹了一把嘴角，把那个红豆糕的空盒子折起来放进制服口袋里。

“行，没问题。”

*

留校查看的时间从未像今天过得这样快，转眼纲手老师已经进教室赶人回家了。

暮光之中两个少年并肩走出校园，袖口无意间轻触，手腕间肌肤微蹭像是擦出火花一样热，迫使他们慌乱的迅速分开，随后又被莫名的引力牵扯着，再次靠近在一起，游戏般周旋着。 

“你没在学校待到过这么晚吧？”

“嗯……偶尔会留下来自习……”

“平时坐电车？”

“嗯。我会在那边站牌等。”

“刚刚过去一班，下一班还要等好久。走吧，我送你回家。”带土踢起单车后面的支架，跨上车座，缓缓的骑着，“跑快点跳上来，扶稳了。”

那天天气很好，清浅的云彩在夕阳的柔光中慵懒的舒卷，初上的夜幕由浅渐深将天空整齐的分割成一片片狭长的色块。南贺川上飞鸟扑朔的羽翼激起了夏天的暖风，又吹皱水面上涟漪层层。

十七岁的年华如同那辆摇摇晃晃冲下坡的单车，被路灯晕染成暖黄色，吱吱呀呀从颠簸的石板路上惊惶的穿过。身后少年掌心发热，若即若离的扶着他的腰，一头银发被风拨的凌乱，却依然那么无拘无束的招摇。

那个装过红豆糕的纸盒，被他攥在手心里，温暖了一个又一个微凉的夜晚。

高中三年级的宇智波带土无论如何都不会想象到，在之后的日子里，他如何牵起旗木卡卡西的手，贴上他胸膛，吻上他唇瓣。他们吃了一盒又一盒红豆糕，一遍又一遍走过那条狭窄的小路，走向更远的远处，又以不是朋友的身份搬进了属于他们自己的住所。

很多年以后，做过的习题册泛黄，打架的伤口愈合，被红油漆写了大字的墙也早已被涂回白色，带土已经不太记得高中那些年到底发生了什么。可是十七岁那年生日的留校察看，那天撩人的晚风记得，那辆快散架的单车记得，那条青灰的石板路也记得。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：我们高中规定夏天必须穿纯白的袜子，有一次我的袜子上带了一个卑微弱小的logo，被教导主任发现，关了两小时detention。  
> 习得经验：穿袜子一定要白！


End file.
